History of Robber Penguin Agency
'Robber Penguin Agency '(AKA RPA) is an agency which was founded on May 2, 2014. It is determined to rob every penguin on the island except our agents. If you want to know the entire history, this is the place. Background Origin At the end of the November 2013, There was a secret agent called Agent Unknown who was walking into the EPF Command Room when he heard a noise, he searched around for the noise when suddenly he found two robbers who captured him, when they brought him to their base, they told him what being a robber was about. Unknown tried to escape but after hearing everything they told him, he stopped being a good guy and decided to join the dark side! He said 'Being a good guy was nothing, being a bad guy is gonna be everything!' On March 22 2014, he attacked the EPF Command Room and stole the files with a couple of buddies, however the Club Penguin Police Department were chasing after him, so he had to find a place to hide, so he went in disguise as a dragon and escaped so he thought that if they spotted him, he'd be in jail for a long time so he spent an entire month creating an agency underground and a HQ for it, he named the agency 'Robber Penguin Agency' but the CPPD found the agency in the Underground Mine and attacked it, causing sadness to Unknown, he was devastated but he thought about the Pookie Protection Program, the director had their HQ in his igloo so Unknown created the RPA HQ in his igloo and hid it in the mountains so nobody but the RPA Agents could get there, however Agent Omega X knows where the HQ is but decides to keep it to himself since he doesn't want his S.W.A.T team to destroy the HQ again after how much sadness it caused to one of his greatest friends. Operation: S.T.O.R.E (May 20 2014 - May 22 2014) One day after the RPA was created, Agent Unknown planned their first mission which was Operation C.O.O.L, however the same day a flying bug went into the Supreme Penguin Agency HQ and Omega X walked in and talked to it. When he found out that the RPA was going to steal the Secret Jewels Of Club Penguin, he created a mission called 'Operation: S.T.O.R.E to stop them from doing it. Agent Unknown was in his helicopter up in the sky and sent the agents a message to come and help him get the jewels, they recieve the message and climb up a rope into his helicopter and they fly higher into the sky and land on top of the abandoned buildings roof. Agent Brohoof and Agent Night Owl were sent out to destroy the cameras with some gadgets, while Agent Club and Agent Firebolt Cog were sent out to capture some CPPD Officers and steal their disguises. Agent Unknown and the other RPA Agents snuck inside and devised a plan, then Unknown went and slided down a pole and got the disguises from Club and Firebolt. Evanescence and Night Owl successfully destroyed the security cameras. Later, the agents arrived at the abandoned building and Agent Club stole a blue gem but Agent Omega X stole it back, Bon Chaos ran so far away and tripped over a box and got the Orange Emerald, Club ran so fast and got the Blue Gem back and teleported away so quickly that Omega couldn't stop him. Omega X realized that he knew Unknown so much that he'd get the Red Jewel so he ate it to prevent Unknown from getting it, and he thought that, if he swallowed the Red Jewel, it'd be gone for good but he'd also disappear in the accomplishment of duty. However Unknown came with Bon Chaos, started a surgical operation on Omega X and got the Red Jewel. He gave it to Club and they used their teleporters to telport back to the HQ, Omega tried to say 'No!' but he couldn't as he fainted, they teleported back and hid the jewels, then they waited for Agents Brohoof, Night Owl, and Firebolt Cog to return, when they all did, they celebrated completing the mission. This was the first SPA mission to fail. Closure of the Robber Penguin Agency (March 29, 2015 - June 6, 2015) On March 29, 2015, Agent Unknown announced that he was being out under a massive amount of pressure in real life and felt like leaving the agency and getting another agent to run as director. However, he then thought about what this would do to the agency. He thought about whether the new director would make things better and easier for the agency or make it go completely downhill and destroy what he had created. Not willing to take the risk of having his work destroyed, Agent Unknown decided that the RPA would disband. He called everyone to the HQ for a "special meeting"m little did they know that it would be the very last. After the meeting began, he started it off with a long silence and then delivered the news. Everyone was shocked and disappointed. No one wanted that to happen, but considering everyone was doing their own stuff and the Director had no reason to keep leading the agency, the RPA finally closed. The website where all of the missions took place was abandoned in April 2015. Reopining of the Robber Penguin Agency (June 1, 2015 - June 6, 2015) On June 1, 2015, Agent Unknown announced that the Robber Penguin Agency would be reopening as he thought that closing it down was the wrong decision. However, he announced that he would not be running for director of the agency as he had moved on from it. Instead, he decided to hold an election for who should be the new director with Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Titanium being the two candidates. The voting went on for five days and whenever voting closed, the votes were a tie (4-4) and Agent Unknown decided to flip a coin to decide who would be the new director of the agency. If the coin landed on Heads then Bon wins. If the coin landed on Tails then Titanium wins. The coin went to Tails and Agent Titanium was announced as the new director of the Robber Penguin Agency on June 6, 2015, succeeding Agent Unknown. Continuation of the Robber Penguin Agency: A New Legacy (June 6, 2015 - May 2, 2016) Between March to June 2015, the RPA remained closed, and it's website was abandoned. Until June 6th, where the RPA reopened with Agent Titanium as the director. A new path was revealed. Agent Unknown felt like he needed to retire, and is now on post-RPA. The RPA finally had its first battle, and now is about to face another battle with Agent Cool, and possibly the UPF, and the RPA is supported by its former leader Agent Unknown. The RPA was finally announced as active and ready again on July 24th, 2015. Trivia *Agent Omega X is the Robber Penguin Agency's biggest ally. *Agent Cool is the Robber Penguin Agency's biggest enemy. Category:Robber Penguin Agency Category:RPA Related